Signless x Disciple
by Sufferer's Descendant
Summary: The Signless/Sufferer and The Disciple Oneshot. A fic I wrote for a late birthday present to a friend.


SignlessxDisciple - Oneshot, late birthday present for a friend of mine.

The Signless stood above the gathering of trolls, watching them tell stories around campfires and share their hopes. Even if he could not hear it over the quiet din of the wind, he could guess at what they were saying. He often stood to watch his followers late at night, keeping an eye out for trouble that might strike. The Signless would wear himself out if it weren't for one of his followers in particular, his Disciple that more often than not convinced him to rest. That his followers were well protected, the psionic was on their side. There was always the sneaking suspicion that the Dolorosa put her up to convincing him to rest and she was never around when his Disciple approached him. Tonight was no different.

The Leo troll slowly approached him, worming her way up against his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. He immediately returned the favor, drawing her close against him. His arm slid around her waist, part of his cloak covering her shoulder as he held her. The Disciple cuddled her way up against him, moving slowly but surely until she was pressed against him, purring as she looked into the Signless' eyes.  
A slow smile played across his features, he all too well knew what she was up to. He had learned that when she wanted something from him, she'd act coy, shy, and yet purr as she tucked herself up against his chest.  
He all-too-often found it hard for him to resist her ploys, they usually ended in the Disciple leading the Signless away into his own chambers to seduce him.

They never got all that far, the Signless would fall asleep after an intense sloppy make-out session. Whenever anyone played with his hair, it made him drowsy. The Dolorosa knew that better than anyone and now, his Disciple knew it too. There was nothing he could do to stop her, she was learning what made him react in different ways. Like when anyone scratched just behind his horns that he would purr, or he would snuggle up to someone when he needed comforting that could only be provided in silence. He did not cry, he just simply was..silent. He never spoke of his problems, not to the Dolorosa. Nor to his Disciple, not even to the Psionic who was one of his closest and most trusted friends. It was more than evident to one of the three that something was wrong, though not one had any luck in trying to get the information from the Signless.

The Signless hedged like no other, avoiding questions with an easy grace as though they were knives pointed in his direction things to be avoided. More-or-Less, it was like watching the Signless move gracefully throughout thrown weapons, avoiding each one with a precisioned, deadly skill. All too often, he demonstrated that skill when avoiding figurative daggers or literal ones that he used for keeping himself fit. Watching the Signless train was like watching a power-hungry purrbeast on the hunt, everything about the troll became more refined, less coarse and a lot sharper in movements. It was no mystery as to why this particular troll posed a great threat to the Highbloods, despite the mysterious color of his blood and his ideals. This troll, alone, could make even the greatest warrior fall to his knees. Whether in battle, or just in simple debate. The Signless possessed the trait of stubborn independence, a trait that, when refined and sharpened, could bring down even the stoutest wall.

As the Disciple lead the Signless away to his chambers, the Signless was all too aware that their were a few eyes watching them though there wasn't the sensation of malice. It was a sensation of amusement, relief, and barely concealed laughter that he sensed from passerbys. He didn't care what they thought of his relationship with his Disciple, their opinions on his private-life were irrelevant. He would live as he always had, without too much care for what people thought. He cared for his followers, yes but that did not mean he would let their opinions to keep him from acting as he saw fit.

For now, that was succumbing to his Disciple's quiet insistence. Who was he to say no? For several days, he had been tense and on edge. No one could make him talk, even though all he wanted was to be coddled by his guardian as he buried his face into her black and green robes. He was a leader and he simply could not do that, not in the open and certainly not in the shelter of his chambers. He felt awkward, bothering her with anything that would prove to be a hindrance later on. He didn't want to burden the one who raised him either, she had her own accords to attend to and he would not be one of them. There were many things that she worried about, and while he could not stop her from worrying for him, he wouldn't make matters worse for her by coming to her for council.

In his chambers, the Disciple lead him to his bed and sat as she looked up at him expectantly. It wasn't but a few scant seconds before he settled beside her, moving to inhale her scent as his hands moved. One rested on her shoulder, the other burying itself into her long and curly, raven hair that he had come to know and even love to a degree. Kissing at her neck, this was always how it began. A few simple acts and he always had her down and purring like a kitten that just wanted to be petted. That's what she acted like at the moment, she was growing on him more and more every time. It couldn't be helped, it just happened.

He sighed and ceased kissing at her neck, laying down as he rested his head in her lap. He found himself closing his eyes, even before her touch came. A slow, quiet rumble built itself up in his chest and moved up into his throat. What would've been a growl turned out to be a purr, he was in heaven whenever she played with his hair, scratched behind his horns, or braid his hair into small lengths. In the end, it usually ended with the Signless sleeping with his head in her lap. Some nights, she would stay up to watch him sleep for awhile before she wormed her way to curl up against his side.

For now, the Disciple would take what she could get from the Signless, knowing that his love was not easily taken or even won. She would continue to work her way into his heart, though deep down the Signless knew that he already loved his Disciple. Even if he never admitted it, he knew where their relationship would one day lead and when that time came. He would accept it, but for now..he didn't want to risk hurting her should something happen to him. He walked a dangerous path and he didn't want to condemn her to a life of loneliness should the Highbloods ever get their claws on him.

At the end of the day, the bottom line was that he did love her and he didn't want her to suffer for his choices. Maybe one day, when his ideals were reality. He would be able to confess his feelings for her, though for now he would shield her as best he could from harm, especially when he would probably become the greatest potential source for hurting her. One day...he would tell her without the fear of rejection, that he loved her and wanted her to stay with him always.

One day...a day that may or may not come.

His path was set, he would walk it despite what the outcome might be...even if it meant his death. 


End file.
